When new toys are thrown away
by Shaynie
Summary: Vampire, AU, Schwarz etc. One of the smallest covens in Japan has been ranked the highest for years beyond counting, now that they've let some new members in there's going to be trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Just to be completely and totally uncreative with the rest of the fics out there I figured I'd start a vamp-ish fic too.  
  
I don't own Weiss, I don't own any Vamp related research or thoughts and no I'm not plagiarizing Godammit!  
  
Warnings – Shounen-ai with various pairings in later chapters  
  
Keywords: Omi angst, Vampires, good…dark fun.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Omi moved, his entire body hiding in the dark spaces of the night. He paused, checking on his pursuer. He had been…stalked for the last few nights and could not figure out exactly who was following him. He had checked constantly but had not gotten even one glimpse of the person behind him. It was becoming rather irritating.  
  
He had his darts already clasped in his fingers, ready to fling at the enemy. His normal genki pose was gone and Bombay had taken over. At times Omi wondered if he had developed a severe identity crisis because of his various personas but he did not have the time to worry about that right now. He had heard his follower.  
  
Bombay felt hands clamp onto his arms and then he struggled out of the grasp flinging out an array of darts…all of which imbedded themselves quite happily in the wall opposite him. He cursed inwardly and continued on his trek towards the flower shop and his apartment.  
  
Omi warily cast glances behind him as he went but he sensed nothing more behind him and he finally entered the stairs leading to the apartment tiredly. His recon had ended in disaster with their target almost sighting him in the process. The only good thing about the night was that it had not been raining heavily. As it was he was soaked through and all he could think of was getting warm again.  
  
Omi sighed, and then locked the door behind him. He knew the next day would most likely be as horrid as today and he just hoped sleep would help him to overcome the crankiness he knew would try to overwhelm him in the next few days.  
  
**  
  
The next morning was cold, colder then usual for the winter months of Japan, and the figure by the window shivered unconsciously. The boy was sleeping in his bed and even looked tormented in his sleep. The figure knew well enough that this was not the first time the boy had been left with the brunt of the work and then criticized for his failure. It was not a way for a team to work, but then it wasn't exactly a perfectly balanced team, and the only one who had not noticed this was the youngest, and most innocent.  
  
The figure paused, glancing at the sunlight. He glared at it, then walked slowly down the road, knowing he wouldn't be missed for many more hours.  
  
His first taste of the boy had left him wishing for more. He was more innocent then he had ever anticipated. But underneath that innocence there was something there that he had expected. It was something unique that his Gift could release. Unfortunately the boy would most likely be dreadfully sick for the next 24 hours…unless he was given the Gift sometime soon.  
  
**  
  
When Omi awoke the next morning he groaned. His entire body was sore and he felt cold everywhere. He most likely had developed a mild cold from the exposure to the rain the night before and he was not looking forward to telling Aya what had happened. He was lucky toady was a Saturday but he had to get up slowly.  
  
He pulled himself up slowly, trying to ignore the dizziness as the vertigo tried to overbalance him. He heard muffled footsteps outside of his door and the pounding on the door almost coincided with the pounding in his head. He tried to ignore it as much as possible but the pain would not go away.  
  
"Omi-kun, get up!" Ken's voice came through the door. "Aya wants your report right now."  
  
Omi stumbled to the door, and looked at Ken blearily. He nodded slowly. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Give me time to have a shower Ken-kun please?"  
  
Ken looked at him closely. "Fine. But Aya wants to know what happened, ok? Then you can go back to sleep if you need to I'll take your shift. You look like hell."  
  
Omi nodded. He was slowly starting to realize that he was feeling worse then he had thought. He felt like he had been run over a few times…after being dragged through the mud by a horse a few dozen times.  
  
He stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and found Aya reading the paper. Aya barely glanced at him as he slumped down at the kitchen table, laying his head down into his arms.  
  
"The mission?" Aya started, still not looking at him.  
  
"Failure." Omi whispered. His body was quaking now. He wasn't quite sure why but he knew that if he stayed any longer then necessary it wouldn't be pretty. "The target almost spotted me and I couldn't get closer then the lobby of the hotel so I couldn't plant the proper devices. I then got caught…" He started to shake more so and put the back of his hand to his forehead. He was burning up.  
  
"Caught by what?" Aya asked sharply, but Omi didn't hear him. He had already passed out.  
  
**  
  
Aya watched the boy covertly. This was nothing he had not seen before but it was something he had not expected. He turned Omi's head a bit, inspecting his neck, and sure enough he found it. The bite mark had almost completely healed over, but it had started to infect a little, the red puffiness showing starkly against the boys pale skin.  
  
Omi's failure at the mission did not surprise him that much, he doubted even he, with his preternatural skills, could have fended off the senses of the guards…it was no surprise that Omi had not been able to get close.  
  
Aya hefted the boy delicately, moving him back to his bed. There was nothing that said that fledglings could not be created in this age, but ones as young as Omi were not often seen and thus the preparation to give him the Gift rather surprised Aya.  
  
Aya put the boy down into his bed and hid in the closet, hoping to catch the intruder who was trying to attack his coven. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Various Pairings, Dark…humour etc.  
  
I don't own Weiss, I don't own any Vamp related research or thoughts and no I'm not plagiarizing Godammit!  
  
Keywords: Omi angst (again!), Vampires (still), Good coven fun stuff (no, not that you perverts!)  
  
**  
  
Omi found himself semi-coherent as Aya carried him up to his bed. He didn't know what was happening but he found himself shivering uncontrollably. He was freezing, and he still felt like he was soaking wet. All he could think about was how horrible he was feeling and he couldn't even be content to be held as he was. HE just hoped that Ken-kun could take care of the store without him…and Aya should be done there. So he would be able to take care of the store.  
  
Unable to resist the temptation any longer Omi fell asleep once more, hoping oblivion would stop his body from hurting as much as it did.  
  
**  
  
Aya heard Ken's anguish in the shop before the brown haired man had developed enough courage to venture back upstairs to retrieve his partner. Aya had regretfully relinquished his watch, hoping that the boy would be safe in his room.  
  
Aya followed the grumbling soccer player down to the flower shop and looked around worriedly. The place was far from busy and almost all the cleaning was done. He looked over and noticed the time. The shop was closed and yet Ken was still wondering around confusedly, as if there were things in the store that needed his immediate attention.  
  
"Ken." Aya said, his commanding voice filling the store easily. "Stop."  
  
Ken looked up indignantly. "Aya you could help here you know. We are really busy."  
  
At that Aya was stopped cold. That wasn't good. The boy had been placed in a memory loop. He wouldn't break it until whatever needed to be done was done.  
  
As if in response to that thought Ken looked around, his entire face showing his confusion. "Aya, what are you doing here? I was just finishing up. We're closed… a…"  
  
Aya didn't wait for him to finish; he tore back up to their apartments. He stopped in Omi's room and found the boy gone…and the windows open to the world. The scent of the interloper was gone as assuredly as anything else. It was then that he realized who was responsible.  
  
**  
  
Omi found himself outside in the rain once more and got up shakily. He felt even weaker, if that was possible. His vision was blurry and all he could make out was the rooftop of the place he was.  
  
"Omittchi" A voice came. "How wonderful for you to join us."  
  
The voice he definitely recognized. "…Yoji…?" He croaked.  
  
"Yes child…Yes." He laughed. Omi had never heard Yoji sound so gleeful and it was rather disconcerting to the disoriented boy.  
  
"What..?" He tried again, but couldn't get his voice to work fully.  
  
"Shhh, Omi, shhh. I know your not feeling well right now, but we'll remedy that soon."  
  
"I still don't think this is right. He's too young." A new voice came; this one rather forced and angered sounding.  
  
"Aya shut-up. He's 17 and there's not reason he can't be made now. He's old enough to understand. If you'd realized that you would have made Ken a long time ago"  
  
Omi whimpered a bit. He couldn't understand what was going on, but he knew that someone was angry. His mind was so fogged by whatever held him captive that there was no way for him to even struggle as he felt someone lift him up gently and nuzzle at his neck. The only thing Omi cared about was that he felt somewhat warmer near this person. He moved in closer towards the heat source.  
  
Yoji looked at the boy in his arms in surprise. Omi's reaction to him was something he had never expected. He knew what it was like to feel the sickness but most shied away from the source of the discomfiture then towards…but then Omi was having a slightly more strenuous reaction then he had expected.  
  
Aya glared at him from across the roof of the building. He was almost growling as he neared the older man and Yoji unconsciously took a step back. Even if you were older your coven's leader was not someone that you wanted to make angry at you…not for any reason.  
  
"Aya." He finally said, trying to take the frustration out of his voice. "Omi would not have any problems with a change now and the only reason I didn't tell you I was preparing him was because I knew you would react this way…but Omi will be mine. With or without your consent." He looked up at the redhead from where he sat, trying to show him that he meant what he said.  
  
Aya watched him for a long moment. Omi was nestled protectively in Yoji's arms. The tall boy looked lost and his eyes were closed tightly. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow and Aya knew, without a doubt, that if the boy was not given the Gift then he would surely die. He had taken to the sickness strongly…almost too strongly.  
  
The illness that came with the preparation for the change was usually minimal and often used to "hunt" victims. It left the person docile and fairly weak…easy for the taking. It hardly ever left the person violently ill and when it did it meant a forbidding thing for the vampire that was to instigate the change. It could be a sign of death…but usually not. It also was a symbol of power and rebirth.  
  
Aya sighed, wrestling with his conscious. "Fine." He finally said. "Do it…but without my blessings." 


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Still the same  
  
I don't own Weiss, I don't own any Vampire related research or thoughts and no… I'm not plagiarizing Godammit!  
  
**  
  
KitsuFox – Yeah - he is an ass – but it is fun  
  
ShiTiger – No worries and thank you  
  
Siryn – I shall continue as fast as I can  
  
I like Reviews…  
  
**  
  
As Aya walked off the roof of the Koneko Yoji watched his new fledgling with hooded eyes. He had not turned Omi yet, but it was just a manner of time.  
  
"…Yo..ji..-kun…" Omi finally gasped out.  
  
Yoji looked at him in surprise. His eyes were still tightly shut and his fevered skin was hot under Yoji's feather light touch.  
  
"Shush bishounen. It'll be alright in the end. We just have to wait a few more minutes…" Yoji pulled his blond hair back, ignoring the wetness of his own skin. He didn't need to worry about it anyways…he couldn't get sick.  
  
Yoji watched the moon for a few moments, trying to quell the shivering in Omi's body. He finally looked down after what seemed like hours and touched the boys' cheek gently. Omi had fallen into a troubled fever sleep and he mumbled incoherently. Now was the time to make the change.  
  
Yoji leaned down and put his teeth to the boys' neck. He nipped gently at the flesh, then bit, drinking deeply of the blood. Omi's blood was the youngest he had ever taken and it was exhilarating. His heart pumped feverishly, gripping life with a ferocious force. Yoji leant in deeper, drinking further and further. Omi was making little gasping noises by now and his face was paler then before. Yoji slowed imperceptibly, trying to stop the agony that he knew he was afflicting on the boy.  
  
The minutes dragged on and finally Yoji stopped. He looked at the boy who was now completely comatose on the rough stone of the roof. Yoji watched him for a few moments, possessively, trying to imagine the boy as one of them.  
  
Yoji finally stopped and ripped open his wrist. The blue blood dripped from his veins, almost gushing out of the slight wound. He pushed his wrist up towards the boys' mouth and watched as he slowly awoke.  
  
Omi unconsciously latched onto Yoji's wrist and began his own transformation. Yoji's Gift was something that was meant only for a few. Aya knew this, as coven leader, which was why their sect was so small. Yoji's Gift made a manifestation of another Gift almost known, but it was not something that was known beforehand. Thus Yoji's Chosen were few and far between, unlike his sire.  
  
Yoji gently pushed Omi away after a time and smiled as the boy opened his cerulean eyes groggily.  
  
"Yoji-kun?" Omi asked again, his voice still sounding weak.  
  
"Omi, you're going to feel strange right now ok? I need you to sleep for a little while more and then I'll explain everything to you."  
  
Omi looked disoriented again, and he tried to sit up. "But…But…Yoji-kun. I have to get to work. My shift…" He got up fast then looked faint. He weaved around unsteadily on his feet.  
  
Yoji stood up from his spot on the ground warily. This was the most dangerous time for a fledgling…right before the transformation took place and after they had been severely weakened. This was also where Omi would show some signs of the Gift.  
  
The boy was shivering uncontrollably, noticeably now. He was ignoring his surroundings and paused looking around blankly. Everything around him was fuzzy looking, as if it had been melted. The scene around him rapidly melted and everything came into focus again…except this time it was all wrong.  
  
He and Yoji were walking around in a feudal type village, and it was sunny around them and everything seemed to have an odd phosphorescent about it. Omi seemed to feel the people around him, knowing who they were and what they were doing. They all seemed to be emitting an odd sort of heat signature – like he was seeing them through night vision goggles. But Yoji wasn't. He was all blue and shimmery looking.  
  
He heard Yoji speaking to him, but it seemed like he was far away. The voice sounded urgent but the more he talked the farther away he went. The world he was in had disappeared long ago and all he could see was a blackness around him, trying to devour him.  
  
**  
  
Yoji caught the boy as he fell over, thrashing feebly. Whatever he had Seen Yoji would not know about for some time to come. Omi had been too far away for even him to Call through the haze, and that had never happened to him before.  
  
The boy had stopped shivering thankfully, and his face had taken back some of its' normal colour. His eyes were squeezed shut again and Yoji sighed wistfully…he hoped he could see Omi's eyes once more. It was one of the main things Yoji liked about the genki blonde.  
  
Yoji carried the boy once more through the rain, but this time he placed the boy in his bedroom. The blinds would keep away the sunlight from the boys' eyes and it would leave him a little less weak for the first few days after the transformation.  
  
He put piles of blankets over the boy and sat back to await the Change.  
  
**  
  
Ok, sorry to those who are hoping for the Aya/Ken… it won't be for a few more chapters. And again…sorry for the Omi/Yoji centricness of it. Again. I love reviews and if anyone has any ideas feel free to comment! 


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen for the lateness of this post - I'll keep working at this I swear! Gomen nasai for the.umm.incoherency of the last chapter. I'll try to keep the identities a little easier to follow from now on!  
  
  
  
Yoji found himself being awoken by a questioning shove. He looked up to see Ken staring at him confusedly.  
  
"What Kenken?" Yoji asked irritably.  
  
Ken glared at him. "Don't call me Kenken."  
  
Yoji shook his head. "Fine, what's wrong now?"  
  
Ken finally snapped out of his daze. "I can't find Omi and its' time for his shift. Aya told me to get him. 'No matter what'."  
  
Yoji sighed. "Tell Aya he can come to talk with me. Omi can't work right now.he's sick."  
  
Ken sighed, grumbling grouchily, while tugging at his apron. "Demo Yoji- kun. I have a date."  
  
Yoji almost snickered at the pleading he heard in Ken's voice. The boy would just have to deal with it. He wouldn't understand it for quite a while yet but.it wouldn't hurt for the brunette to calm down every so often. He shrugged.it wasn't his fault anyways- that was Aya's department.  
  
When Yoji continued to ignore him Ken finally grumbled a few more comments at the lanky playboy then wandered back down to the Koneko, they still had a few of the more diehard fan girls awaiting closing.  
  
What concerned him was Omi right now. The boy still had yet to awaken from the Change and it had already been over two days. The fledgling would starve if he didn't wake soon.  
  
As if in answer to his thoughts Omi wandered into the kitchen. The boy looked horrid, his hang hung around his face in clumps, drenched with sweat. His eyes were wide and unseeing, lost in a gaunt face. The boy looked like he had not eaten in years and not slept in a time longer then that. His clothing was rumpled and there were blood stains on his neck. Yoji had changed only a handful in his existence but he knew something was seriously wrong with Omi's transformation.  
  
"Omittchi? Daijoubu-ka?" Yoji asked, his voice sounding strained and high pitched. The boy ended up staring at Yoji finally, as if seeing him for the first time. His cerulean eyes filled with tears and he lunged at the other vampire, grasping his arms around him in supplication.  
  
"Yoji-kun.it's horrible. They all keep talking to me.I can't get rid of them.They won't go away!" As he talked Omi gained a hysterical note to his voice, his hands clutching convulsively at the black silk shirt that the older blonde was wearing half done up around his lanky frame. Yoji stared at Omi in perplexity.there would be only one way to discover what was truly wrong with the boy but it would involve such a breech in privacy that he hated to do it to Omi. But he had to. Yoji sighed then snapped his fingers, loud in the now quiet kitchen.  
  
Omi started at the sound and jumped up in shock, landing in the other mans lap, staring at his face. Now that he was so close there was something completely transfixing about Yoji's face.it seemed odd that he had never noticed it before. Or that his green eyes sparkled as much as they did in the dim glow from the ceiling light. Slowly his turbulent thoughts slowed down, coming to a standstill.and then they went backwards. To Omi this was an almost inconvenient surprise - he had to relive all of the past two days.but he was detached away from the situation so he was watching it like a movie.  
  
He did Feel Yoji's surprise when he saw the vision he had when he had awoken again. The feudal village had been back, except this time Yoji wasn't there and all the blurs were shouting their thoughts at him.it was like being in some sort reverse timewarp. like he had been sucked into a sort of limbo for something. but no one that had been there had been clear.Yoji had been but no one else. It was rather perplexing, but he thankfully didn't have long to consider what had happened, because he suddenly became away of the present very quickly. And that he was sitting in Yoji's lap.  
  
His face burned crimson.  
  
Yoji's answer to that was to laugh. Again. It was starting to become rather irritating to Omi. The man looked at him predatorily, licking his lips. "Omi-kun.you're mine now. Don't worry - I won't let them hurt you anymore."  
  
Omi stared at Yoji again, he didn't understand what was going on. He could feel the tears that threatened to fall, but he gulped them back, trying to discover what was going on and failing miserably. He hated to be at a loss - it meant something was innately wrong.  
  
"Omi - do you remember two nights ago? When we were on the roof?"  
  
Omi tried to struggle out of the mans lap, but Yoji shook his head, grabbing onto the boys' waist tightly. Omi shrugged and continued trying to discover what had happened. All he could remember was seeing hundreds of people.and feeling terribly weak. And Yoji-kun grabbing him. That he could remember really well. HE shook his head.  
  
"It's all a blur Yoji-kun. Everything seems to be.weird." Omi finished lamely.  
  
Yoji nodded gravely. "Omittchi - there's something I don't think you know about Aya and I. We're.well.we've been around for a very long time. We have.gifts that we can pass on to other people. I gave you a gift that night. Unfortunately I don't think I should've changed you so young."  
  
Omi struggled again, but finally gave up once more. He didn't understand what was happening and sitting in Yoji's lap was not helping his situation any. All he could see was the blue glimmer around Yoji's face - getting stronger and stronger and make else.blur around him. It was like what had happened but unlike it as well. He couldn't comprehend what was happening.until he was shaken roughly and he realized that he had zoned out once more.  
  
"Omi. When children get turned they develop Gifts that are uncommonly strong. Gifts that attract other vampires towards them.that leaves their coven open to destruction because other masters want to own the new power that came out of the destruction of the old one. I thought you would be out of the danger because you're almost 18 but I guess you weren't. Omi.your Gift is something I've never seen before. It's a power to find all the souls of the dead and glean any information you need out of them. And these souls.they know all about the present, the past.and the future. As soon as you can control your Gift you will.technically.be able to defeat anything."  
  
Omi shuddered as Yoji continued through the description of his powers. It didn't sound destructive but when you realized what Yoji was alluding to it could be annihilation for any race that stands in the way of the controller of the power.or the controller of the slave to that power. Then he finally clued in to what Yoji was saying.  
  
"I.can't be a vampire. They.they don't exist."  
  
Yoji sighed, he had expected this and it had finally come out. It was the only way for Omi to truly come to terms with it. "Omi - drink. It is the only way for you to recover." He held his wrist towards his fledgling, leaving it in full area for the scent to be almost overpowering to the now starving fledgling.  
  
"Demo - Yoji-kun. I can't! It's.not right!" Omi tried to ignore the hunger he was feeling and how tempting the wrist was. "At least" he finally gasped out. "Make it. someone who deserves it."  
  
Yoji smiled again. This one would be full of surprises. Maybe Omi would even stay for a little while before being whisked off. It would be nice. "Then.we hunt." 


	5. Chapter 5

The hunt was like some sort of elaborate chase mixing into the liquid movements of a dance that Omi dared not comprehend, and all through the dance there would be wisps of conversation, or phantoms of ghosts in his vision. It was daunting and beautiful, poetic and barbaric.  
  
It was one of the most complete things that he had ever felt.  
  
While they traversed the night of Tokyo Yoji finally explained the "rules" to the rather confused boy. With the bright nightlife around them they discussed what would have made any sane person gag, and would force and insane person into sanity.  
  
It was the type of rules that Farfello probably would have heartily approved of.  
  
The coven was the home of all vampires, or vampyres. It was where all decision were made and where all ideas were even started. And thus the leader of any coven ruled like a master, often making the obsequious fledglings to be servants to him. Aya was, thankfully, not one to do that to anyone. Aya also took it very personally should anything happen to those under his control. The coven was like a feudal government system - leaving the weaker vampires in the control of their "liege" - but they were protected in return. The rules of the coven seemed simple enough to Omi - they basically fell to 'Listen to your leader' but he had doubts that Yoji was actually telling him everything. The older vampire seemed to understand that and gave his fledgling a mysterious smile that mystified him.  
  
It seemed that after the hunt, there was little else to do but sleep. The blood flowing through Omi's veins made him feel sluggish and tired. It seemed like an opposite affect to what he had assumed it would have been like - until Yoji told him that their 'target' was drunk.  
  
That seemed to answer a few questions. The boy was weaving, desperately trying to find an equilibrium he had not known he had lost. It was yet another confusing experience the boy had to deal with in a mountain of other new incidents. He shrugged.  
  
"Omittchi - come here." The soft voice, as of yet unanswered was husky - something that the young Japanese vampire had never heard before. He turned, questioningly, and found Yoji staring at him with an intensity that dragged a blush to his cheeks. He didn't understand exactly what was happening.  
  
"I need to test one more thing. This is something that few have to deal with, but I have to double check - do you understand?" He stressed almost every syllable so Omi gulped and nodded. They had by now reached the front of the Koneko and Yoji motioned that the fledgling should start up the steps before him. Omi nodded and headed up, instinctively heading towards his room.  
  
Yoji followed suit, a little slower. He had felt the hordes awaiting outside, assessing the new blood, their new victim. He could sufficiently "scare" them off for now, his reputation and Gifts proceeded him that much at least - but once the power of the young one was revealed there would be no way to stop them easily.  
  
He was listening so much around that he almost missed the sounds coming from the rooftop. The time of Change rings like a bell across the entire city to those who know what it means. This bell was ringing almost as strongly as the one that had sounded when he had changed Omi. Something was being created in the grey edges of dawn that would mean that the flower shop would probably not be opening for at least a few days. Kritiker would be pleased that they now had a full coven and not a broken one - it would make team management a lot easier for the organization.  
  
It also meant that Aya might not act like he had a stick up his ass so much.  
  
Something about their red headed leader tugged at Yoji's self-conscious as he ambled up the stairs. Sated. But he left the information for now. Omi would be the important one right now.  
  
Yoji sighed and wandered into the boys' room. The room itself was strewn with blankets and pillows, showing Omi to be as much a hedonist as Yoji himself proclaimed that he was. It was almost alarming to see his room redone in shades of blues and greens but it was.amusing in its' own way. He smiled appreciatively once more and sat in front of the boy on the bed.  
  
"Omi - you have to understand something. Aya was against this transformation, but it had to be done or else you would have been every sick." He looked straight in the boys face, hoping to find acknowledgment there - he did. "But we fixed that. Anyways for the first hundred years sometimes fledglings sometimes find themselves attached to their makers in unusual ways. I want to test you for this. Is that allright?" At the boys' nod he continued. He took the small hand in his own and started to chant quietly in Latin. When he heard Omi start in unison he blinked in surprise but continued. That was rather surprising, but he hoped it did not mean what he expected.  
  
Unfortunately it did. Only more so then he had expected. Omi was bound to life in proximity to Yoji. He could not be more then 100 meters away or he would be violently ill. That was not the sort of enforced closeness that anyone wanted - let alone a vampire. He widened his eyes in surprise as he noticed something else. Omi seemed to already be aware of this and did not seem to care. It was rather intimidating.  
  
Omi looked up at him blearily, a large smile plastered on his face. The only way to get a vampire drunk - make him drink the blood of the inherently intoxicated. It was rather confusing but it worked. It also seemed to make Omi sleepy.  
  
He shook his head. "Omi there is one other thing. Even though all stories say that vampires can't come out in the day it's a lie. Vampires can come out in the day - there's no reason they shouldn't it. And sunlight doesn't hurt us in any way shape or form - but most fledglings sleep for long hours after a kill and thus it looks like they never really go out. So don't be afraid if you end up sleeping for long periods of time. ok bishounen?"  
  
The younger boy looked sharply at his maker. Yoji hadn't really been using his teasing condescending tone of voice when he had been talking to him lately. It was comforting to find that everything hadn't changed. He noticed that he was getting more and more tired. He had been spending a lot of time sleeping so he tried to fight the compulsion, blinking sleeping and yawning (almost like a kitten hey?).  
  
Yoji noticed and started to get up, until he felt a hand on his arm. "Don't go.onegai?" He whispered. Yoji smiled and sat down, grinning as felt the boy snuggle up to him and fall asleep.  
  
"Oyasumi Omittchi." He whispered finally, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep with the boy wrapped up around him.  
  
Now wasn't that just cute? *l*  
  
Anyways - more Ran/Ken in the next chapter!!!  
  
And Lily - I hope this helped a bit with "rules" stuff. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's 'nother installment - I'll be hosting most of my stories off site so we'll.just see what happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day dawned cool and clear, leaving slight dew over everything near the Koneko. The blinds were pulled closed over all the windows and the closed sign outside of the iron grate had become a very fixed feature over the storefront.  
  
The crash from the door slamming was almost loud enough to hear outside.  
  
Aya paused, glaring at Yohji, who was looking at him sardonically.  
  
"Iie" Aya muttered, silent, irritated.  
  
"Aya - listen to me. He's your fledgling.bound just as much to you as Omi is to me. You have to help him - he'll get lost if you don't."  
  
"Iie" Aya muttered again, this time a little less assuredly.  
  
The two elder vampires had spent their night in vigil, not uncommon for the 'creators' to do, but not expected either. It had not gone well for either man and both looked rather haggard. Aya's face was worn looking, and he wobbled unsteadily every few moments. Yohji eyed him critically then took a breath in sharply.  
  
"K'so. Aya-san no baka. Why did you change him last night? It's been too long for you. Gods above Aya! You need something.anything."  
  
Aya ignored him, flopping himself onto the couch in the middle of the living room. "Iie. Yohji. I couldn't. He needed to be part.but he couldn't.and now.now I'm not too sure. I can't." He shook his head sadly, keeping his voice normal, but only barely. Suppressed emotion was heavy in his eye and he could not begin to even hazard a guess as to what was happening to him. He heard the footsteps, but he did not anticipate Yohji's actions. The arm was stretched out in front of his face. "Iie." He whimpered slightly, trying to ignore the hunger he felt. He was the leader - he was supposed to be strong - he could not do this.  
  
"Aa.Aya." Yohji whispered, waiting the eventual crumbling of defenses. He had fed the night before, thus he would easily be able to "share" with Aya if his leader required it. It would not have been the first time for anyone to expect him to share. He rather enjoyed the experience actually - it was the deepest level of commitment and trust a vampire could give to another of their kind.  
  
The shock was unexpected, but he had known it was coming. He hissed in slight pain as Aya finally gave in and began to take his blood, slowly - gauging exactly what was needed. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken shook his head groggily. His mind was spinning from.he couldn't quite remember what from. His room was covered in a blanket of darkness, his blinds pulled tight and what looked to be dusk seeping under the slight cracks.  
  
He sat up slowly, yawning and scratching his head. He felt unbelievably tired, with the amount of sleep he'd had he shouldn't be tired. Then he realized something.  
  
If it was dusk - then he missed his shift. Aya would kill him.  
  
He jumped off his bed, miraculously not getting tangled in the sheets. He took a couple of running steps then a wave of dizziness overpowered him and he was sent crashing to the floor.  
  
It was then that the memories came flooding back.  
  
@  
  
Ken had been watching the soccer game on tv when he had realized that Aya was in the room with him. It had been rather disconcerting to find the red head staring at him, but he had ignored it. After all.Aya just had to be weird to screw around with them somedays.  
  
He jumped when he felt the hand descend on his shoulder, his paranoia playing havoc with his imagination. He felt Aya lift him bodily from his seat and a cry came from his lips, something that rather confused him. He squirmed a bit until Aya whispered in his ear soothingly, calming him. He felt the redhead gently start to nuzzle his neck, teeth gently nipping at his skin. He relaxed into the sensations, trying to ignore the questions that were plaguing his mind. That is, until he felt Aya actually bite into his neck. He started to squirm again.realizing Aya was not exactly what he appeared to be.  
  
He seemed to be.drinking.his.blood.  
  
@  
  
That was all Ken remembered for a long time, until he awoke. The flashback made him feel even more confused then before. If Aya was a.vampire.why wasn't he dead? His thoughts had begun to take a rather circulative nature and he hardly noticed when the object of his turbulent emotions seemed to miraculously appear.  
  
He shied away from the comforting hand that wrapped itself around him though.  
  
Stop that Came an irritated voice, obviously Aya's - but Ken hadn't seen his lips move. I'm just checking to make sure you're ok. Ken - I need you to be open for me for a second ok?  
  
His mind voice was oddly gentle - as if Aya hadn't just forced himself onto the younger man. Ken's groggy mind was having a hard time computing things so he was left with a rather confused representation of things. Then suddenly everything cleared. Ken's mind tried to latch onto the calmness and his perceptions finally began to comprehend the situation.  
  
"Do you understand now koi?" Aya asked, his voice the same gentle tone he had used with Ken mind to mind. Ken nodded numbly, too exhausted to try to figure things out again.  
  
"Is." He yawned. "Is. that why Omi slept so much," he yawned again. "Those fe' days 'go?"  
  
Aya smiled, his face showing a depth that Ken had never seen before. "Gomen, koi. But it had to be done. Now.sleep. I'll stay with you."  
  
Ken nodded, snuggling closer to Aya. He had been hoping for an opportunity like this for almost as long as he had known Aya. Aya grinned, sheepishly, They'll be more times for this soon.don't worry.  
  
Ken nodded slightly, finally losing the battle he had been fighting. Aya set him carefully on the bed and rolled in beside him. He had felt tired for the first time in months and he clung to Ken protectively. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Ken.or anyone in his coven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi mumbled something in his sleep, his expression slightly darkened.  
  
"Bishounen.wake up" Yohji shook the sleeping boy, trying to hide the grin on his face as the boy pushed him weakly away.  
  
"Well.Omittchi you asked for it then."  
  
Yohji had known Omi for longer then Weiss had been fully formed. At this point it was going onto 3 years. He knew exactly what to do. He tickled him.  
  
Omi awoke faster this way, trying to slap Yohji's hands away from his sides. "Yohji-kun, hidoi!!!" he gasped between giggles. Yohji finally stopped as Omi patently glared at him. The playboy grinned.  
  
"It is your own fault. you do know that right?"  
  
Omi laughed slightly. "What is it Yohji-kun. What's so imp.." The boy suddenly stiffened, his eyes wide and unseeing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yes – I know I haven't written in ages :p

I also realize that I'm a horrible, horrible author when it comes to this but hey :p c'est le vie oui?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Schu struggled; beads of sweat erupting all over his skin. "Brad!"

The  shout bounced through the house, seemingly erupting from around the walls themselves as Schu's powers lost his control. The oldest vampire pushed his glasses up, his gold eyes seemingly uncaring and cold. On the inside his emotions were screaming at each other. He paused right beside Schuldich and lightly touched the other man, throwing their powers together briefly – as well as throwing Schu out of his loop.

Schu had been in the process of trying to take over Weiss's strongest acquisition to their coven. Tsukiyono Omi would, with his powers, be a welcome addition to any coven, but Schwarz's abilities would be almost amplified a hundred fold if Omi were to join their coven and add his abilities to say his or Schu's. 

Unfortunately the boy had learnt to find new shields that were damn good if he could cause the German's that much problems in only a few short days. The german was sitting on the couch and whimpering slightly, his hand clutched to his forehead.

"Nagi get some morphine." Crawford ordered to the "young" Japanese vampire. Nagi had joined their coven almost one hundred years before. He had been the last ((No Farfie – sorry guys 0_0)) to join their group until the two other members had seen Omi on their missions with Esset. They had wanted to convert the boy, and had tried, but Yohji had thwarted their plans.

They now had a full blown vampire clan war on their hands. Schwarz and Weiss were not overly powerful clans, but both had very powerful psychics in them and were feared in their general vicinity. The only ones with powers greater then theirs had lost interest in the politics of the clans years before and thus the two groups were left relatively alone. Well…except for when they fought each other.

Brad knew that Schu was developing a new headache, and this one would most likely rival most of the last few he had. Which was why he had told Nagi to get morphine. Even as a vampire Schu would never be able to get away from the pain from his gift, it was not a physical pain and thus they had resorted to injected almost lethal doses of morphine into the man. 

Nagi approached carefully, holding the needle out to Crawford tentatively. Even though Nagi had been in the coven for a long time he was still very timid, especially around Crawford. The Japanese boy had been beaten and abused for much of his life, thus anyone with authority still managed to frighten him immensely.  Schu was helping him with it, but so they had not been able to draw much out of the boy. 

Schu literally grabbed the needle from his sire and stabbed it into his neck, inserting the drug with the desperation of an addict. He sighed in relief a few moments later as the drug began to kick in.

"So Schuldich, what did you find?" Crawford asked, his voice quiet.

Schu groaned. "That boy has shields I haven't seen on many "trained" vampires. He seems to possess the skill to repel telepaths almost instinctively, but he has a bad habit of letting them a little so he can _fling_ them out. Mein Gott that hurt" Schu shuddered. 

Crawford shook his head. "And his ability would it work?"

Schu grinned. "Ja. His ability linked with any of ours would make it very possible for us to be raised to the upper tiers of covens. But…he wouldn't come over willingly. He has a hatred for us that surpasses much I think. It might have something to do with me killing his "sister"…"

Nagi moved towards the red haired psychic and looked him over carefully. He possessed a slight healing gift that mostly only worked on him, but it let him 'check' others. "We need a trap…" He said quietly. "Who does he love?"

Schu's face lit up. "We could take Yohji easily enough – he can't shield worth a damn and little Omittchi loves that lazy ass with enough zeal that he would probably throw himself off a bridge if we had him. Might be some fun Braddy."

Crawford glared at the green eyes German then let himself smile. "Well – we've needed a new game for a long time. So let's start…tomorrow."

~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*

Omi trembled a bit as he fell into Yohji's arms. The boy was crying and nothing he was saying made any sense to Yohji. The older vampire tested his creations bond and found it fixed in place, so he delved deeper. He threw Omi into a healing trance, making the boy fall "asleep" while he looked for the problem. 

"Schwarz…" he whispered after coming out of his own trance. He left Omi on the bed, kissing his forehead softly. The lanky blonde left the room, closing the door and stalking through the apartment looking for his sire.

"RAN!" He yelled, awaiting the traditional reprimand for  calling their leader by his proper name. When all he heard was running steps he was suspicious.

"Kudoh." The voice behind him was deceptively calm. "This time – we play for keeps." 

Yohji didn't have any time to do anything before he found himself falling to the ground faster and faster.

"Good night liebechen." The German said sardonically. He dropped a piece of fabric onto Omi's prone form and carried the taller man down to the awaiting car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ahh gomen ne minna-san! I'll get another chapter out soon! I just needed to get some plot down on this one :p


End file.
